


Unplanned

by Soohua (Showert_ime)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Netflix and Chill, PWP without Porn, School, Sex, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/pseuds/Soohua
Summary: Kyungsoo had a very bad day. Finding Jongin crying in the middle of a dorm hallway makes him think the young man also had a bad day.  And this is probably totally out of empathy that he asked him to come to his room for Netflix and chill. It doesn't go as planned.





	Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was posted and written first for the Kaisoo fic fest : Best days of our lives. I enjoyed writing it, even if at the end I missed a bit of time so I rushed it a bit too much and didn't write everything I had planned. I still hope you'll still be able to enjoy this light fic!
> 
> My twitter: @kaisoorado

He groans when his keys end up hitting the ground at his feet. His arms are full of bags and Kyungsoo is so done with his day. He looks around to see if anyone is near to help him get his keys back, but to carry on with the mood of the day no one is here to help him. 

One of his knees hits the wet ground covered in snow while he’s trying to keep everything from falling off his arms. “Come here, stupid keys.” He reaches for them and when he finally manages to get them, a relieved sigh escapes his lips. 

Getting up, he glances at his wet pants, the cold is rapidly getting to his bones making him shiver as he starts walking again in the dorm’s direction. The day has been a pure mess. He was called in for work at 6 a.m. even though it was supposed to be his sole break of the week, then one of the customer was sick in the shop, making a mess Kyungsoo had to clean, then most following customers began to complain about the smell annoying them when he was in fact the one smelling it all day long. To make matters even worse, his boss decided not to give him the break he needed to study the following week even if he could have found a replacement easily. To add something over everything else, when he came back to his car he realised he didn’t have any food left at the dorm so if he wanted to eat he had to go to the grocery store.

Kyungsoo is so annoyed at his day, he would gladly welcome something – anything - that could make it better. For now, the only thing he can think of is peace in his small room, watching Netflix and relaxing. Food too, he is so, so hungry. 

He struggles with the dorm’s main doors and almost drops his keys again. “Can the day just end already?”

When he reaches his room’s door, relief just instantly fills his chest, honestly he could almost cry of joy, almost though, just almost. One of his bags ends up on the floor, now that he’s home Kyungsoo can take the time to get his door’s keys correctly to open the door without struggling too much. 

And when the door finally opens before him, his eyes close in content as he’s enjoying the only beautiful moment of the day.

He’s about to pick up the bags on the floor, bending toward them, when a big bang reaches his ears, making him jump. It surprises him even more to hear something close to cries fill the hallway. He looks around with round eyes, his mouth open, spotting one of the residents of the dorm, forehead against a door only 3 rooms away. 

It isn’t hard to recognize Kim Jongin, he’s one of Sehun’s friends and very popular in their year and it is no wonder why with his looks (well, he heard the latter isn’t really answering to his popularity, but still). Kyungsoo is one year older than them, but still friends with Sehun since they were neighbours when still living at their parents’ place. He must have talked to Jongin once or twice, and each time the oldest had been surprised by Jongin’s shyness.

Without noticing, he raises himself from his bent position without picking up the bags, still staring at Jongin. Something is shining on the dark skin, making Kyungsoo’s eyes become even rounder. “Are you crying?”

It comes out of his mouth before he can stop himself, he bows a bit in apology when Jongin (the face visibly covered in tears now that he’s facing him) turns to stare at him with big eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry, you just surprised me and I didn’t expect someone to be crying in the middle of the hallway… yeah.”

He picks up his bags from the floor in a hurry and enters his room. Kyungsoo is about to close the door behind him when another cry reaches his ears. Ah. Can he really leave the younger in the hallway like that? Why is he even crying in the hallway in front of his room in the first place?

He glances around his room and sighs with resignation, his peaceful evening will have to wait. After putting his bags full of food on the desk, he gets out of his room again to see Jongin now sitting in the corridor, face still shining in the light.

The boy looks so innocent and harmless like this that Kyungsoo’s heart gives a small squeeze, his body craving to hold Jongin in his arms until he stops crying and then maybe give him comfort with some more physical… ok he should stop thinking now. It isn’t his fault if the younger is so handsome and that he had a bad day. Yeah. Enough reasons to think stuff like that when someone is crying right? 

No. Damn.

“Hey? Jongin right?” It isn’t like he doesn’t know his name, but he mostly just doesn’t want to come off as too abrupt. One of his knees hits the ground in front of Jongin. He feels like it will be better to not look at a crying man from above. If anything, the latter looks completely terrified of Kyungsoo now that he is kneeling here. Poor thing.

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo seems to reflect on his question and sighs, Jongin is obviously not okay now, is he? “I mean, do you need help or anything?” Glancing at the boy’s door, there is another question that forms in his mind. “Why don’t you go in your room, wouldn’t it be better?” Jongin would have some peace instead of a dorm corridor.

Kyungsoo’s mouth opens in surprise when new tears start running down the tanned boy’s cheeks. Well, it isn’t what he intended for, is it? Reaching for Jongin’s shoulder, his hand starts squeezing it lightly waiting patiently for an answer.

“I am sorry, I just had a very bad day and it seems like I forgot my keys inside the room.” Jongin truly seems on the verge of starting to cry again, his voice unsure and shaking. “The office is closed until tomorrow, so I can’t go and ask for a new key to enter my room.” He rubs at his cheeks, obviously trying to dry the tears there. It makes Kyungsoo wonder if he can and should do something, because obviously spending the night out there in the corridor wouldn’t be a nice idea to anyone. 

Maybe it is also because he had a bad day too and he feels like they can sympathize over this or something. “Isn’t there anyone you could ask to spend the night with?” He tries to keep his voice calm and reassuring, his thumbs rubbing at Jongin’s shoulder since he is holding it. Jongin seems even more discouraged with the new question and Kyungsoo wishes his questions weren’t making the puppy feel bad each time. (Puppy? Really?)

“Not really? Sehun is out with his new crush and Taemin is at his parents’ house for the weekend.” Jongin glances at Kyungsoo’s hand, something akin to a blush appearing on his cheeks, but it could also be his skin acting up since he rubbed it a lot. Biting his lower lip, Kyungsoo thinks for a second, he truly wanted his peaceful evening, but can he really leave Jongin like this? Not really. 

His eyes freely look Jongin’s form up and down for a second, the young man is sure attractive to him and they both had a bad day, so maybe he could try to make it pleasurable for both of them? Well, that is without knowing if Jongin has any interest in boys whatsoever. 

Can’t know without trying though.

“Wanna come for some Netflix and chill?” There is some embarrassment creeping up his back, but it isn’t like Kyungsoo is often holding himself back asking when he wants something. It’s just that pure aura surrounding Jongin that makes it a bit more awkward to ask, the reason why he covered his words with a popular innuendo.

“What?” Jongin looks confused for a second, tilting his head to the side, truly acts and looks like a puppy as far as Kyungsoo is concerned. “You are asking me to come to watch Netflix?” Okay, he could truly facepalm in front of the obvious lack of understanding from Jongin’s side. Did he need to be more straightforward? Seeing Jongin’s hopeful expression now, he loses all his motivation of sex happening between them. Ah, he has a Netflix account at least.

“Yes? I have food and a warm room instead of staying here.” He shows the corridor with one hand to put emphasis on his words. “Also dry clothes.” Kyungsoo frowns, just noticing Jongin’s wet clothes, probably part of his bad day he thinks. He gets up from the ground, removing the dirt from his knees with his hands before offering one to Jongin for him to take. “Coming?”

For the first time since earlier, there is a smile spreading on the swollen lips of Jongin. It is soothing to see and Kyungsoo can’t help but offer him one in exchange too. 

This is how they end up sitting on his bed while eating some almost overcooked cheese noodles, Kyungsoo being too lazy to cook something so he chose simple over complicated. It’s mostly because when they started arguing over who between Tifa and Aerith was Cloud’s love interest in Final Fantasy VII, their food almost burned.

“What do you want to watch?” Meanwhile they also changed themselves in dry and comfy clothes. Kyungsoo would lie if he was saying his eyes didn’t look toward the exposed dark skin when Jongin decided he didn’t need the bathroom to change. His soul is already lost anyway.

Taking a bite of his pasta, he lends the controller of his PS3 to the boy sitting next to him. There is a small television in the corner of the room facing the bed. 

He is glad he doesn’t always need to use his computer for playing or watching stuff, he already sits enough in front of it when doing his assignment. 

“I can choose for real?” The hope in Jongin’s eyes makes his face expression so soft Kyungsoo could squeal. Without him noticing, the bad memories of his day are slowly fading away the more he is spending time with Jongin. “Like really anything?” There is a small smile forming on the older’s lips while he nods for the younger to choose whatever he feels like choosing. 

When the boy’s choice ends up on an animal show about which one is the cutest, Kyungsoo has to admit he didn’t expect that. It isn’t like he minds though, he is in fact used to watch documentaries about animals often. Jongin squealing and hitting the other softly on the shoulder when he finds something very cute is also worth watching the show.

It isn’t before they get to the ninth episode that Jongin’s eyes begin to close by themselves. Kyungsoo is himself really tired, the day took away from him all of the energy he had. Probably all the energy for the next week, too. “We should go sleep right?” The sound of his voice seems to make the dark skinned boy jump and wake up from his slumber a bit. 

Yes, it is time to sleep.

Getting off the bed to turn off the TV and his PS3, Kyungsoo realises he only owns a small bed and nothing for Jongin to sleep comfortably on the floor. Oh. Red is embarrassingly creeping on his face, did the other already think of it? “Eh, Jongin?” Turning around to face him, Kyungsoo plays with his own hair to distract himself. “Do you mind sleeping in my bed? I mean, I have nothing else.” 

It seems to take at least 2 minutes for Jongin to realise that sleeping in Kyungsoo’s ridiculously small bed, also means sleeping really close to that same man. The room is a bit too dark for him to be sure, but if he can see well there is actually red coloring Jongin’s cheeks now. It matches his own blush, to be honest.

30 minutes later, this is how they actually end up sleeping side by side that night, or really more like how they end up cuddling that night. At first there were a lot of “Sorry”s, “Damn did I hit you?”, “Am I too close?”, but in the end they just gave up, their arms tangling up and their thighs touching. If Kyungsoo was honest with himself he would realise this made his previous thoughts of maybe having sex with Jongin pop back in his head. But he isn’t honest because being in denial is way better. Yes. Totally.

***

The next morning, Kyungsoo has totally forgotten about the person sleeping in his bed through the night. This may be why he jumps a bit when something presses against his leg while he wakes up, his brows furrowing slightly. The more he is awaking the more he realises the pressure on his waist and the heat beside him, very very much present and real. “What?” He opens his eyes in a sleepy fashion but also a bit warily so, and the last thing Kyungsoo expects to see is a handsome man looking back at him with that same look. This means there is surprise but… also something else. Their faces are so close, he can clearly feel Jongin’s breath against his lips.

“Good mor..” The end of his word gets cut in one of the nicest ways he could ever have imagined, although also one of the most confusing ways he would have expected. 

Soft and warm lips are pressing against his own, the hand that was on his hips earlier holding him in an almost possessive way, pressing him further against the other. Kyungsoo is not sure his brain is understanding everything, but then the feeling of Jongin’s lips kissing him softly is really too nice for him to complain.

He didn’t expect having Jongin moving against his leg suddenly, not too harshly, but enough for Kyungsoo to understand that what he is feeling against his leg is actually Jongin’s boner pressing against him. The small whimper coming out of Jongin’s mouth is another proof to him that the other wants, needs something. Woah. This escalated very quickly no? There is a part of himself that wonders if he should care that the boy he invited over the previous day to sleep is now almost asking for sex while kissing him in a divine way? 

…

No. Ok. He is totally fine with this. One of his hands finds one of Jongin’s thighs to hold it and caress it softly, he breaks the kiss only to make sure the other one is fine with what is about to happen. When he observes, Jongin’s eyes seem to be filled with want, but also a bit of confusion now that Kyungsoo is looking back at him without kissing him anymore. 

“Are you fine with this Jongin?”

Kyungsoo almost seems shocked himself by how rough his voice sounds when the words are out. The younger nods though, getting closer to kiss Kyungsoo’s red cheek, his jaw and then his neck, leaving red marks while sucking at the skin there. He wonders how he will explain them to his friends later… “Please Kyungsoo?” The voice is breathy against his neck and sends shivers down his back. 

Biting his lower lip, he reaches for Jongin’s hardening cock through his pants and starts pressing there, finding the tip with his fingers to rub at it. The whimpers and deep breaths he is getting in exchange are really nice to his ears, making him close his eyes in delight of knowing he is getting to pleasure Jongin.

It isn’t long before his hand goes past Jongin’s waistband to find his hard cock directly, the boy holding him tight and keeping him close. There is something in how Jongin seems needy that turns Kyungsoo on more than he thought he would be just by jerking off someone, but right now with every move of his hand, every caresses he is providing the other one with, there are shivers coursing down his back and also down between his legs.

“You sound so good, is it that pleasurable Jongin?” The words are out before he can think of keeping them in, it isn’t that he regrets them though. Kyungsoo is simply wondering if Jongin is into it or not, if not he should have kept his mouth closed. 

There is a small pause, but there is finally an answer while Jongin is thrusting in his hands. 

“Yes, please, just…” A moan fills the rest of the sentence, there was enough said though for Kyungsoo to smirk and enjoy this. “Good boy, Jongin,” The whimper following his words and how faster Jongin’s hips are rocking forward are all the indications Kyungsoo needs to know the boy likes it. It makes him a bit harder and impatient to be touched too, but right now though he focuses on Jongin who appears closer and closer. He rubs his thumb again on the tip while making sure to press a bit more, and it seems enough to throw Jongin over the edge while moaning Kyungsoo’s name, face hidden in the crook of his neck. 

They are both left breathing hard even if Kyungsoo hasn’t been touched yet and his fingers quickly find Jongin’s chin, lifting it so he can press their lips together. Leaning back a bit, a smirk appears on his lips while looking at the boy, he’s amused. “Was it good? Needy in the morning aren’t you?” He can see a blush creeping its way on Jongin’s cheeks. It is funny and adorable to be honest.

“So… ready to give it back Jongin?” Leaning forward he is about to press his lips against Jongin’s cheek, body flush against him, when the door opens and someone is screaming, “Kyungsoo have your heard of the latest news!?”

Jongin’s body goes very tense against him while Kyungsoo raises his head to look at Baekhyun with a murderous and not-at-all-impressed glare. “What? I am busy.” 

His friend’s mouth is open in what seems to be incomprehension mixed with surprise and God, knowing Baekhyun, he probably loves what he is seeing. “Oh, hi Jongin. Actually, just wanted to tell Kyungsoo there was a rumor that you two spent the night together. So… I guess it was true!” At that Baekhyun enters the room and closes the door behind him, not caring about the deadpan expression of the two others.

Stupid cockblock. 

***

“Wait, so you are telling me that Netflix and chill is an expression actually used to ask for sex?” The horrified expression on his boyfriend’s face is so funny that Kyungsoo has to hide an amused smile behind his hand while eating his sandwich. 

After that awkward morning with Baekhyun and Jongin, the latter and Kyungsoo surprisingly started dating without any further hesitations or questionings. Kyungsoo learned that day that Jongin already had somewhat of a crush on him for the last few months, making it truly too adorable to not give the boy a chance at love between them.

This is how they ended up 4 months later officially together. At the moment they are eating at the cafeteria, waiting for their next class with their mutual friend Sehun. For some reason what he asked Jongin the day he found the boy crying in the corridor just popped in the current conversation.

“Wait? So you mean you didn’t know? What the fuck Jongin, go out more, do something of your life, search stuff on Internet?” Sehun looks so discouraged Kyungsoo can’t hold the laugh from bubbling up his throat and out of his mouth this time.

Jongin looks at him, still obviously very horrified by all of this. “How can you laugh at this?!” It only makes Kyungsoo laugh harder at his boyfriend, he’s not really ashamed or anything. “You asked me to have sex like that in the corridor! In public!” 

Kyungsoo calms down a bit and finally leans toward Jongin to kiss him softly on the lips, not listening to his protests or even really taking them into account. Then, leaning a bit backward, his lips still brushing against his boyfriend’s full ones, he murmurs, “and who asked me the next morning, hm?” 

Sehun’s disgusted expression and Jongin’s embarrassment only makes him start laughing harder and in a truthful way and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you my dear reader <3 my beta was harrasing me so I would write some spinoffs.. I'll think about it! Hope you enjoyed it even with all the improvement I need to do ~ 
> 
> Comments, kudos and everything are always appreciated!


End file.
